Boss and his bar buddies
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Boss brings his adult friends from the bar into the hams clubhouse for the day. Boss X Oc X Bijou love triangle, Oc x Pashmina. Very entertaining please R&R Final chappie is up!
1. Chapter 1

Boss ominously looked at the bottom of his glass of Jagerseed. Like he usually did after entertaining the ham hams he had gone to the underground bar for a drink. The bar was located underneath a slide in the park close to his home, and it was pretty easy to get inside. The owner of the bar was his friend Lance, Lance was a large white mouse with a mane of black hair runningdown his back. His close friends called him skunk.

The bar was usually a lonely place on weekdays and daytime because Boss and Lance were among the only wild rodents in the area. The mice in the city surrounding them lived in houses without the homeowners knowledge and were usually too busy to spend time at the bar. The rats in the town were too rowdy, Lance refused to allow rats inside his bar because of their size and rowdiness. Lance often told Boss about how much he hated cleaning up the mess that rats made.

Kashmir was another regular in the bar, she was a young hamster who discovered the bar while running from a cat. Lance and Boss had rescued her from the cat and brought her into tthe bar. Kashmir enjoyed the drinks and atmosphere of the bar and continued to come inside on a regular basis. She was a hamster who tried flirting with both Lance and Boss yet had been turned down by both of them multiple times. Kashmir was a pretty hamster, but Boss and Lance had their eyes on other women. Boss as you may know had his eyes on a sweet little french girl named Bijou, and Lance........

"Why don't you ever take me to your clubhouse when those young hams are there?" Lance asked Boss as he poured him another glass or Jagerseed. Kashmir was sitting beside boss staring at him dreamily.

"Yeah handsome, why don't you take us to your home sometime for a visit. You haven't invited us into your house ever since you starting letting those house-hams play inside it. Me and Lance are worried that you've forgotten about your friends." Kashmir said as she pushed her seat a bit closer to Boss. She then started stroking his paw lovingly, Boss didn't pushed her away because he understood her feelings. If Bijou ever pushed him away he'd be heartbroken.

"I'm just worried that you guys might not be appropriate for those little guys, they're like little kids. When we're in the clubhouse we won't be able to talk about shit like we do in here." Boss explained, Lance smiled deviously at his friend's comment.

"Oh don't worry Boss, we'll behave. Won't we Kashmir." Lance said with a small chuckle, Kashmir smiled as well before nodding her head. Boss hesitated.

"It's not that i'm worried you won't behave, it's just that i'm worried how the hams will react to you guys. Keep in mind they're like kids, so they act like kids and play kiddie games and stuff. I'm just worried that you guys won't have too much fun in the stuff we do." Boss explained again, Lance's smile grew as he leaned closer to his friend.

"So you're saying that you don't like them?" Lance said with a glimmer in his eye.

"It's not that, it's just...I like them but i'm not......"

"You like 'em, and we're your friends boss so we'll like them too. We'll be on our best behaviour and well keep the swearing and comments to a minimum. well act like kids while your little pals are there and afterwards we can hang out in the clubhouse and have ourselves a drink or two. It'll be fun, you'll see." Lance said, Kasmir moved her hand up to boss's cheek and began stroking it while emmiting a contented purr.

"Please boss, for me?" The hamster purred, Boss sighed, he knew he couldn't win this fight against his friends. He knew from experience that they would keep on him until he agreed.

"Fine, you guys can come over tomorrow at about 7 in the morning. That'll give us a small amount of time to hang out until the others arrive."

"What about a sleepover, we could spend the night at your house and have breakfast in the morning before the hams come inside." Kashmir suggested, Lance laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Well need separate rooms in that case, we don't want an early ham seeing something that might corrupt his youthful mind." Lance said with a laugh, Boss smiled.

"Just be there at 7, okay guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Boss paced back and forth through his small kitchen as he waited for his friends to come inside. At the moment it was five minutes after the decided meeting time and he was worried about why his friends were late. He understood that the world for him and his friends was a lot more dangerous than it was for the little hams because of the enemies they made, and the fact that they were older and easier targets for predators.

Just when Boss was about to give up waiting and go out to find his friends he heard a knock on the door. Overjoyed, yet somewhat nervous he pen his front door, and was greeted by a very friendly female face.

"Bonjour Boss." The feminine hamster said happily in her broken-english accent. Boss blushed at the greeting and moved aside as she walked in. Her footfalls created a symphony in the lovestruck ham' ears that appeared to hypnotise him into falling into an even deeper attraction with Bijou.

"hey Bijou, why are you hear so early?" Boss asked nervous as Bijou sat her perfectly chiseled buttocks in one of the chairs around his kitchen table. Bijou smiled as she turned to her friend. "Nothing's wrong mon amie, my master just left for school earlier today due to her having one of her special english classes. She only recently started taking them to help with her english, didn't I tell you that?" Bijou said innocently, Boss smiled at Bijou's innocence. If she said she told him, she likely did, she wasn't the type to lie.

"Ahhh, I must have forgot, i've been so nervous about Kashmir that...."

"Who's Kashmir?" Bijou asked as she interrupted her friend, her voice held a slight coldness as she asked the question and Boss didn't understand why at the moment.

"Kashmir is a friend of mine, I invited her and Lance to come and play with us at the clubhouse today. We usually hang out at Lance's place and...."

"Who's Lance?" Bijou asked again in a slightly warmer tone of voice.

"Lance is another friend of mine, he is the owner of the club me and Kashmir meet at on the weekends. They're really friendy, I think you'd get along well with them." Boss explained.

"so you and this Kashmir girl hang out in a different clubhouse...together on the weekends." Bijou said as he her voice took on a distant tone as if she was miles away from the conversation taking place at the time.

"Yes we do, she's a little clingy, but she's still fun to hang around with." Boss said simply, Bijou looked at Boss with a strange gaze, Boss thought he saw a small tear on the corner of her eye reflecting the suns light at him.

"So you and this girl are, how you say, mates?" The white hamster asked, Boss laughed as the thought came into his head.

"She wishes." He said with a chuckle, Bijou smiled at his comment.

"That's good, because I happen to know this one girl ham who likes you very much, but is too afraid to tell you. I know this girl very well and she would be very unhappy to learn that you're heart belongs to another." Bijou said as she climbed off of Boss' chair, as if on que Boss' door opened and Lance walked in with Kashmir following behind.

"Sorry we're late Duce, we decided to pick up a few cans of jagerseed and a bottle of chamseed to put in your fridge. Ya know, to save for tonight." Lance said happily, Boss smiled as he pointed towards his fridge.

"Thanks Duce, by the way, you never mentioned anything 'bout having a girlfriend." Lance commented as he saw Bijou near Boss, the white hamster blushed but Boss and Lance appeared to have not seen it.

"She ain't my girlfriend skunk, I don't really hink I could get a girl this pretty to agree to be my girl." Boss said jokingly, Lance laughed as he started digging his alcoholic beverages out of his backpack and started placing them inside the fridge.

"Sorry Duce, I didn't mean to remind you of your ugliness now, remember in college though? You had all the girls under your belt, every one of them wanted to be with you, and if I recall alot of them did. Remember that one chick who...."

"Keep it appropriate Lance, remember that we have one of the little hams in here." He said as he tilted his head towards Bijou, Lance smiled.

"Sure Boss, I won't mention the time you knocked up that chick and got her pregnant. Didn't you put that child up for adoption or something?" Lance asked, Bijou put on a strange face at the comment and tapped Boss on the shoulder.

"You had a child with someone else, does that mean that you...."

"I didn't love her at all, she just slipped some roofies in my Jagerseed" Boss said bitterly, Bijou looked confused at the mention of the foreign word.

"Past is the past, ah well, let's have a seat and hang out for a little bit until the others come." Lance said, Kashmir smiled as she walked over to a seat near the table, she held one seat out.

"Here's a seat for my man, right beside me." Kashmir said with a flirtacious tone of voice, Boss sighed as he sat down in the seat indicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance smiled as he heard a knock on the door of his friends house. He had been watching the hams around the table and was fascinated at the tension that Boss didn't seem to feel. Lance felt hot as he looked inside Kashmir's eyes and saw the fire with an urge to break out and incinerate her rival in love.

With one eye on the table watching the silent drama Lance walked towards the door and opened it to allow the hamsters waiting outside to come in. He held the door opened and was thanked by the two hamsters who walked in through the open door. One of them was a white hamster with orange spots adorning his fur, the other was a chubbier hamster with gray fur and slightly grayer spots. Lance smiled as he watched the young hamsters walk inside.

"Hey Duce, your friends are here." Lance teased as he let go of his hold on the door to allow it to fall back into place. Boss turned towards him and laughed at the mention of his college nickname.

"I thought we agreed to forget that nickname after we left ham college." Boss said playfully, Lance smiled as he looked at the other hams in the room who had no idea what the two friends were talking about, even Kashmir had the puzzled look on her face. Lance chuckled before responding to his friend.

"Yeah we did, sorry bout that Boss, how bout I make it up to you with a couple free bottles of Jag." Lance said as he motioned towards the fridge, Boss glared at him and gestured with his head to the two young hams in the room. Lance squirmed nervously.

"Forget I said that then Boss, but there is one thing I wanted to ask you though." Lance said with a slightly embarrased blush on his face, Boss nodded to show that his friend was forgiven. "Sure skunk, what is it you wanted to ask?"

Lance smiled at his friends approval, and he reached into his backpack that he had left on the ground. He rummaged around for a bit before he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is." Lance said as he pulled out the small pieces of paper out of his bag, he held them up for the rest of the hams to see.

"Tickets to the greatest rock show ever, look at this list of bands playing. We've got Ham-cee Dam-cee, ham zeppelin, the hameatles, van hamen, nirhama, metalliham, megaham, naham death, and even anal ham. Ain't this a great show!!!! And i've got seven tickets to it, that'll be enough for me, you, and Kashmir to get inside." Lance said happily, Boss smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"So when this show playing Skunk?" Boss asked, Lance smiled as he pointed to the date on his ticket.

"That's the beautiful part my friend, the concert is tonight at 9:00, before that there's a free concert by another band called X-elerate. It's at the park, we should totally go."Lance said, Boss continued to smile unknowing that Bijou and Kashmir were slowly walking up behind him.

"Sounds like a fun concert, do you think I could come?" The white hamster asked from behind him, Boss turned around frantically and blushed heavily. He couldn't imagine the sophisticated french lady in a rock concert.

"well...uh...i don't know...a rock concert might not be your thing but....Lance what do you think?" Boss stuttered at his crush's question, Lance smiled a small bit before shrugging and giving his reply.

"It's fine with me Boss, I've got extra tickets so she could come if she wants to." Lance said while conceiling a big grin, Boss glared at his friend before turning to the white ham.

"Are you sure about this Bijou, it's gonna be a pretty aggressive concert and well all be packed together pretty tightly, I mean...."

"I'm sure" Bijou said with a smile as she heard the last part of Boss' sentence, the large hamster sighed before turning to his friend.

"I guess she'll be coming with us Lance" Boss said as he gave in to his two friends demands.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance had to smile as he watched the young hams pile into the room. The door kept on opening and more smiling young hams walked inside, they were sitting down at Boss' table talking about things Lance had no interest in. Bijou and Kashmir had walked off into a different room and Lance was a little curious as to why, but he agreed to ask Kashmir later. Lance was sure no other hamster would walk in, until he heard the squeak of the hinges once again, smiling, he turned around to see the next hamster.

"Welcome to...Oh gosh!" Lance said as he saw the ham who had walked in, a beautiful ham whose defining feature was a beautiful silk scarf. Lance had to blush as he saw the gorgeous hamster smile and laugh at his comment.

"Oh gosh, that's funny, I thought we were in the clubhouse." The beautiful ham said, Lance blushed harder before answering.

"Yeah, we are in the clubhouse, I was just..uh..." Lance stammered unsure of what to say, this caused the female ham to giggle.

"You know what, forget what I said, welcome to the clubhouse." Lance said simply, then he extended his arm towards the table and gestured for her to sit down. The female ham giggled again before sitting down. Lance frowned as he thought of how badly he messed up.

"Smooth." Lance whispered bitterly before walking through the hallway to look for Bijou and Kashmir, he was sure that pretty soon the games or whatever Boss had planned were about to begin.

* * *

"Stay away from my man you french slut!" Kashmir said angrily to the white braided hamster, Bijou glared at her with at least as much fire in her eyes.

"Boss is not anybody's man, and he's my friend so I will not stay away from him, and what is that word you called me?" Bijou said with a mixture of anger and confusion at the foreign word Kashmir had called her. Kashmir chuckled before continuing.

"I've known him longer than you, he actually saved my life from a cat when I first met him. He's my friend as well as yours, as a matter-of-fact I believe he considers me as more than a friend. Also to answer your last question, a slut means...."

"Sorry to interrupt your fun ladies, but I have a feeling that the games or whatever is gonna start soon. I'd advise you stop whatever petty thing you're arguing about and get your ham-butts out here." Lance said from the door frame in the room. The two female hams turned around to face the grinning hamster.

"Boss is not a petty thing!" They both said together, Lance chuckled as he walked back towards the foyer of the clubhouse.

* * *

Lance smiled as he walked into the room where the rest of the hams waited patiently for him, Boss sat on a chair around the table and was discussing with the hams what to do during the day. Lance was about to sit down when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd of hams.

"Holy heck!" He yelled as his eyes landed on the small hamster covered by a yellow blanket, his outburst attracted the attention of the other hams who stared at him curiously. Lance ran up to the small hamster to examine her, after a few seconds of sniffing her he turned to his friend.

"Boss, may I ask you a question?" Lance asked, Boss hesitated a small bit before nodding.

"How long have you known that this hamster is your daughter?" Lance asked, in a more serious tone than before, Boss blushed as every eye in the room cast it's sight on him.

"Her whole life, i put her in the pet store a few days after she was born so she could find a good home. I guess you could say I got cold feet when I saw her, I was terrified of being a dad and I was even more terrified that I wouldn't be able to take care of her." Boss explained, Lance raised an eyebrow at his friend's answer, He guess that there was probably a little more to the story that he would ask Boss about later.

"How did you know?" Boss asked, Lance smiled as he pointed to the blanket Penelope always wore.

"Don't you remember? About nine months ago it was your birthday, and I gave you this exact blanket, see." Lance said as he pulled up the blanket a small bit to reveal a brown stain. "Remember, we snuck into the kitchen at Tony Roma's to eat ribs, you spilled some barbeque sauce on the blanket." Lance said happily as he remembered the birthday party, Boss smiled as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here's a shoutout to let-boss-find-love, who gave me such kind reviews. I just got back from vacation in Ontario and came back to a full inbox (mostly spam from burger king, don't know why) with quite a few reviews from him (or her). It was a very nice surprise. **

**Anywho, on with the chapter.**

"Okay, i'm not certain I understand this situation pal. I mean, you let these hamsters run around your house, make a mess that they never clean, eat your food and tire you out, right?" Lance asked from the 'jail' he and Boss were stuck inside. The hamsters were playing capture the flag. Lance and Boss had been tagged and as a result waited inside the chosen spot for the red teams jail for another hamster to tag them and bring them back.

"Yeah that's right." Boss said with a sigh, this caused his friend to grin mischieviously.

"Uh huh, and what exactly do you get out of this? You said it yourself, commitment scares you and having all these children around should remind you of your previous brushes with..."

"Shut up." Boss whispered harshly, Lance smiled at his friends slight outburst.

"I was just..."

"Shut up, Bijou just got tagged and is coming over here." Boss said, gesturing slightly with his head behind Lance, causing the field mouse to grin even bigger.

"Ahhh, I get it now Duce. You got it bad for the french girl, that's why you..."

"Bonjour Boss, Bonjour Boss' ami" The white hamster said politely, causing Lance to jump slightly and Boss to snicker. Lance glared at Boss then looked at the giggling hamster who had surprised him.

"Very funny." Lance scowled at the hamster who only giggled more, Lance smiled at the hamsters attitude. It was his nature to never stay mad for a very long time. He turned around and grinned at his friend, who was still grinning at the memory of his embarrassment. Looking at his friend gave Lance an idea, he smiled evilly at the thought.

"Hey Duce, you got my permission to pursue her. For a house ham she seems nice." Lance said, then feigned shock and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Oh goodness, did I just reveal to your crush that you like her, my bad." Lance said, chuckling as he did so. Boss apparently didn't think his joke was funny as he walked up to him with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You tiny little backstabbing little mother fu-"

"Easy Boss, your girlfriend is here and won't let you use those bad words." Lance said with a smile, trying to hide his fear of his friend. Boss always had a quick temper, so Lance was used to it. But that didn't mean that it didn't frighten him when his friend was angry. The muscular field ham grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him close to his angry eyes.

"I'm gonna make you regret ever telling Bijou that..."

"So it's true Boss, you really like me?" A small voice said, Lance saw Boss' eyes soften at the voice as he lowered his friend down and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah, it's true. It's always been true, ever since I saw you I.." Boss started to say, but stopped when Bijou pressed her lips against his cheek. Lance chuckled as he saw his friend's eyes widened, and then twist in his head. Afterwards Boss fell down on the ground with a glazed look in his eyes. Lance laughed and patted the scared white hamster on her shoulder to calm her down.

"He must really like you, he's kissed quite a few girls but he's never fainted before."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, looking back at my previous chapters i'm starting to realize how eerily in character Bijou is. Her obsession is merely changed from Hamtaro to Boss. Kinda creepy how that works out ain't it? Especially since I didn't actually watch the show when I wrote this. A friend just recommended me to the small horror section on Hamtaro and I got myself hooked. **

**But that's enough rambling, here's the chapter. BTW, I did some 'uh hem' experimentation to get the facts for this chapter.**

"Okay hams, now that he's nice and relxed on this bed i'm gonna teach you all a little trick." Lance said with an evil grin as he picked up a small glass of water he had placed upon the dresser beside his friends bed. The hams all had nervous expressions on their faces for reasons Lance didn't understand.

Smiling, Lance placed the cup on Boss' mattress and gently lifted his friend's hand into the water. Chuckling Lance stepped back a few steps.

"Okay guys, take a look at the crotch area and..."

"With pleasure." Kashmir said in an overly excited tone, Lance faceplamed himself and gave Kashmir a dirty look.

"Not like that, for god sakes I thought you knew this trick." Lance said angrily, Kashmir didn't seem to hear due to the fact that she didn't respond. Soon after a trickling noise could be heard emanating from Boss causing Lance to laugh heartily.

"Okay, now watch this." Lance said, still laughing as he walked up to Boss and flicked his nose. The field ham immediately jolted upright in his bed.

"What the hell happened." Boss said, before looking down and seeing the moist patch on his bed. He growled and turned his head to face Lance.

"If these guys weren't around i'd rip you to shreds, you know that." Boss growled, Lance chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"Why do you think I did it in front of them Duce, it was a..."

"Vat does Duce mean anyway?" Bijou asked, Boss immediately turned an even deeper shade of red and appeared as though he was going to faint again. Lance slapped him in the face and he returned to normal. Well, as normal as a sweaty nervous ham trying to explain his college nickname to his would-be girlfriend could be.

"Well...you see...Duce means..."

"Womanizer, guy who uses woman as objects. We got the idea from 'The mentors'. Crazy band, terrible to see live let me tell you, but they make decent songs if you look past the lyrics." Lance finsihed his sentence with an innocent grin.

**Oh no, what will happen next. Lol, enjoy the cliffhanger. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Boss, it's 5:30. We gotta leave soon if we plan to make it to the concert in time." Lance said, interrupting a game of ham and seek the young hams were playing. Boss sighed as he remembered the concert, the concert in which Bijou had asked to come along.

"Ok Skunk, i'll just tell the hams that..."

"Concert, sounds like fun. Can me and Penelope come too."

"Ookwee!" Penelope cried happily, Boss and Lance shared a groan that was followed by an angry look from Pashmina.

"Are you saying that you don't want us tagging along in your fun?" Pashmina asked angrily, the two hams shook their heads. Lance took out a cd from his backpack and walked up to Boss' cd player.

"Naw, it's just that some of the bands playing there are going to be pretty vulgar. For instance, the opening act is Naham death. Aka, these guys." Lance explained as he placed the cd (scum) into the cd player. Pretty soon the noise rang out for all the hams to hear.

'Multinational corporations, genocide of the starving nations.' The lyrics roared throughout the clubhouse and Lance smiled. He then turned around and was shocked when he saw most of the hams dancing to the noise.

It was pretty funny watching the hams do such dances as 'Ring around the rosie', 'patty cake' 'Margarita' and 'YMCA'. But considering that these cute hamsters wanted to be in a crowd of veteran metalheads...well.

"No, now come on Boss we gotta go." Lance said hurriedly as he literally started to push his friend out the door.

"Vait up Boss, you said you'd take me to the concert." Bijou cried as she ran up to the two, followed by Kashmir. The latter of the two nuzzled up closely to Boss.

"Yeah handsome, lets go." Kashmir said. Lance groaned as he predicted the consequences of this event.

"Yeah, and didn't you say you had 7 tickets?" Hamtaro asked, Lance glared at Hamtaro then looked nervously at the other hams.

"Well yes...but..."

"Then you can take me and Penelope." Pashmina said rather forcibly. Lance almost smiled at her enthusiasm and bravado, this pretty hamster was definetely a contender for his heart. Perhaps later he would ask the pretty hamster on a date.

"And me too, after all it ain't a party unless Stan's there." Stan jumped in, Lance sighed at the hamster. The young man wouldn't last five seconds in a real ladies man's world.

"If it won't kill them why don't we let them come?" Kashmir asked, Boss just remained silent and grinning at his friend. Lance and Boss both knew that a concert of this size would likely injure the young Penelope.

"Well I guess if you agree to look after Penelope and..."

"Done, we can look after her together." Pashmina said quickly, giving a small wink towards Lance that he failed to notice. Lance sighed as he gave in to the hamsters request.

"Fine, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, before the concert begins. Mercyful ham would like to make you all take the oath. Remember, whatever you do..."

"DON'T BREAK THE OATH!" Lance, Boss and pretty much everybody in the field screamed as Mercyful ham came onstage to perform their set. Bijou and Pashmina tugged on two hams furs as Penelope, Kashmir and Stan danced to the music.

"What does that mean?" The two females asked, the two males turned around and gasped along with a group of hamsters and mice around them.

"Are you saying you don't know the 'Don't break the oath' album!" They all said in unison, Pashmina and Bijou looked at the ground embarrased and sadly nodded their heads. Boss sighed and put his arm around Bijou's neck.

"Don't worry, we all have to find out about that grand piece of doom metal sometime." Boss said reassuringly as he comforted Bijou, Lance smiled as he walked up to Pashmina.

"Yeah, the Don't break the oath album is a classic. We really have to educate you on the mastery of it when this is concert is over." Lance said comfortably as he held his hand out to Pashmina, who took it happily.

"Now let's start rocking out to the music, it's not everyday that Mercyful ham comes to town." Lance said happily as he raised the devil horn sign in the air. Pashmina laughed as she joined him, followed by Boss and Bijou. The four of them were having a pretty good time until...

"Okay, now it's time for Anal ham. Who will open up with their big hit song..."

"Oh crap, we gotta go!" Lance yelled as the band started to set up. Pashmina, Bijou, Stan, Kashmir, and Penelope looked up at him with questioning looks. Boss, understanding perfectly, immediately covered Penelope's ears. Penelope looked up at him annoyed.

"What's the big deal with..."

"You don't want to know." Lance said quickly as he ran to cover Bijou's ears. Before he did so the lyrics started to ring out over the crowd.

_You just wanted to hold hands but he wanted to fuck_

"Oh my god, we gotta go."

* * *

"I knew it was a bad idea to let the little ones go to the concert." Lance said angrily as he walked into the clubhouse carrying a sleeping Penelope in his arms, Pashmina giggled as she followed him inside. Boss and Bijou were outside taking a walk together and Stan was already inside the clubhouse, shaken from the Mayham performance. Kashmir had gone home for the night.

"What are you talking about? The vulgar acts were impossible to understand so we didn't hear them. Penelope fell asleep before any of the more graphic band came onstage, Stan got what he deserved." She said with a grin as she pointed at the terrified ham.

"Bijou and Boss got to dance together when My dying ham came onstage, and I got a night out with you. The only thing that could've made it better was if I had had gotten a slow dance with someone." Pashmina said, Blushing at the last part. Lance smiled at her optimistic attitude and took her paws in his own.

"Okay then ms. Pashmina, would you like this night to be better." Lance said with a grin as he pulled out his MP3 player. Quickly cycling through the songs he found a very interesting one by Gerry.

"Okay Pashmina, just follow me and hold on closely." Lance said as the music started playing.

_I met you at the start of time_

_I knew right then you would be mine_

_But time kept on taking you away_

_I had to snag you before you got away_

The lyrics rang out, and Lance and Pashmina clutched eachother, dancing in rhythm to the sweet ballad that was playing through the headphones.

"Don't you like the song Pashmina?" Lance asked with a grin, Pashmina smiled as she leaned over and pecked the white mouse on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Does that answer your question?" Pashmina said with a chuckle.

**Awww, cute. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it. Hopefully I'll make a sequel to this story.**

**The two songs played at the concert were...**

**The oath - Mercyful fate**

**You got date raped - Anal C**t**

**The song played at the end was...**

**Don't be sad - Original song by myself.**

**And the song mayhem, AKA Mayham played was...**

**Chainsaw GutsF**k**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
